Senorita
by CuteLittleItalian6
Summary: So as you can probably tell by the title this might be loosely based off the song and might have other song references as it progresses I don't know. I really tried on this so feedback is appreciated but don't just do it to be rude. Enjoy! :3


Luciano was bent over a booth table cleaning syrup off the table from the breakfast rush with a scowl on his face. The Italian hated his job and the town but his Grandfather's passing he and his older brother had to get jobs to keep a roof over their heads and take care of their other sibling. This week had just started and the hell would on;y continue as the summer season had started and the floods of tourists kept him running back and forth for hours.

He's just finished cleaning the table when the bell above the entrance door chimes alerting everyone inside of someone entering the diner. Looking over Luciano saw what had made the bell sound, standing in front of the door was a tall but impressively fit male. His hair was a dark brown and red sunglasses covered his eyes, he also wore a black shirt that seemed one size or more too small on him as well as some dark blue jeans, a brown bomber jacket was tied around his waist which with the summer heat who could blame them. The male must have noticed Luciano staring because a smirk grew on their face as he walked over, slipping into the freshly cleaned booth.

Putting on his customer service face Luciano pulled out his order taking pad and pen.

"Welcome, I'm Luciano and I'll be taking your order. What would you like?" He greeted politely trying not to die internally.

"Hm, I like you are you on the menu?" The mysterious male responded, his smirk still present if not more prominent.

Luciano's face lit up a bright crimson and for a moment he couldn't find the words to respond.

"S-Sorry but I'm not but we do have a special for $5 you can get and burger, fries, and a milkshake." The Italian eventually responded, trying to do his job properly.

"That sounds nice but I'm a vegan." The male stated expecting some sort of criticism.

"Oh, well we have a veggie burger or a salad and if you'd like I can get you the special and substitute the non-vegan things." Luciano offered, he didn't really care about the other's life choices and just cared about getting a decent tip.

The male looked shocked at how well the Italian responded to his dietary preference.

"Sure, that sounds perfect. I'll take the special and if possible your number." He said in a flirty tone.

Luciano rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Leave a good enough tip and I might just give it to you." The Italian bartered, not feeling much shame if he ended up having to give this guy his number if he got a big tip out of him.

Luciano put the order in and pulled out his phone to check what drinks would be suitable for his customer to have. Finding a soda they could drink the Italian filled a cup and brought it over to them.

"I hope this is fine, if not I can get you some water instead. I also put your food in so that should be done in a few minutes." Luciano explained while sitting the drink on the table.

"This is fine you don't need to worry. You're really good at your job but I can tell you don't enjoy it." He responded, moving his sunglasses to give the Italian a sympathetic look.

"It's not the best job in the world but it helps pay the bills…" Luciano sighed and was slightly annoyed because he didn't want anyone's sympathy but he didn't say anything.

The male frowned some and anyone could see he was feeling bad for the Italian's situation.

Before either of them could speak again the cook in the back yelled for Luciano that the order was done and other customers started to come in. Moving quickly Luciano picked up the food and delivered it before heading to wait on the other tables. Many tables kept Luciano running around due to them being short-staffed and the only other server was too lazy to work, eventually, things calmed down and he went to go clean the table of his mystery man surprised that he was still sitting there waiting.

"Sorry I was gone for so long, was your food ok and can I get you anything else?" Luciano apologized with a tired customer service smile.

"You're fine and the only thing I want is your number and to know when your shift ends." The male responded ever persistent.

Luciano sighed and reached over and grabbed a clean napkin using his pen to write down his number and the time his shift ended.

"Here if you're serious then call me or meet me here at that time and we will go from there." The Italian said while holding the napkin out to them.

The other male was shocked that he was actually giving him his number, he went to grab the napkin but before he could the Italian pulled it away.

"Before you get this I want to know your name." Luciano said with a pleased smirk on his face.

The male raised a brow before answering the Italian's request.

"Allen, Allen Jones…"

Luciano smiled and laid the napkin on the table then cleared the table and took the plates back to the dishwashing area.

Allen picked up the napkin and put it in his pocket before placing some money on the table for his meal as well as a more than reasonable tip then getting up and exiting the diner.


End file.
